Love and Head Trauma
by thecoconutcyclone
Summary: Just a silly little stream of consciousness ficlit. Not the most brilliant or in character work I've ever written but it should be good for a laugh.


Note: This is just a silly little stream of consciousness ficlit that popped into my head while I should have been paying attention to lecture. Takes place sometime after Stars. Probably not the most in character fic you've ever read, but it should be fun. Yuri as usual so if it's not your thing go away as usual. I don't own a damn thing as usual. Enjoy!

Love and Head Trauma

By: Thecoconutcyclone

"I love you."

What…no that can't be right. I didn't just hear that did I? That's not right. There is no earthly way that I just heard that. 

This is me the brain. No one says that to the brain. They say things like "help me with my homework Ami," and "explain that thing with the monk and his peas to me one more time Ami," and "how do you say jump me big boy in French Ami?" Well… maybe that last one is only Minako but regardless they do not tell me that they love me. 

No, I can't have heard right. I'm the girl who gets hives when she receives a love letter so there is no way that she just said that.  Who would tell a girl who gets hives over a love letter that they love them? Hives…HIVES…Oh god do I have hives now? I don't know. Do I get hives when someone says they love me to my face? It hasn't happened before. I should have prepared for this. I plan for everything why in the hell didn't I plan for a verbal declaration of love and the impending arrival of hives thereafter?

Don't panic don't panic, it's not like she hasn't seen you with hives anyway. Oh god. Casually sliding my hand to my neck to check. Smooth skin to the right…this is good, just check the left. Breathe…Thank god no hives. The last thing I need is hives right now.

Love…she loves me. I must be smiling like an idiot. Love. I've dreamed of hearing the words fall from her lips haven't I? This is what I've wanted for a while now. Who am I kidding? I've wanted it since I first saw her. 

She said she loves me. And I believe she means it exactly how I've always wanted her to mean it. Not as a friend or sister in arms, no in a low down dirty, bedroom eyes licking desert toppings of various body parts sort of way…hmmm Makoto and desert toppings…okay I have been spending way too much time around Usagi and Minako lately.

Is this real or am I hallucinating? I did just come back from the dead for the umpteenth time after all so it is feasible that I'm hallucinating.  Head trauma perhaps. Head trauma induced auditory hallucinations caused by yet another return from the dead. Yes that's it, a diffuse axonal injury. Swelling of the brain placing pressure on the auditory nerves causing me to hear things that I've always wanted to hear, that's got to be it. Because really look at her…she's just so…so…

Hell, she's fierce, brave, beautiful, gentle, strong, sexy…honestly I could and have spent hours listing her finer qualities. And I? Well, if we weren't Senshi she'd still be all those things and I'd be the shy little book worm in the back of the library pining away for her while reading bad poetry, oh wait I already do that. I've become bitter in my old age. Great, now I'm thinking of nineteen as old age and I'm going to live for thousands of years. I wonder if she'll still look so sexy when we're pushing a thousand.  I really must quit dying every other year it does strange things to the mind. 

I probably should have said something by now. I can't quite seem to remember how to form words. Funny really, words, concepts and thoughts have been my forte since I was old enough to grasp them, and that was younger than most. Yet here I am Mizuno Ami, girl with genius level intelligence and a thesaurus with legs, unable to muster a reply.  She's looking at me expectantly. Oh those eyes. They've haunted my dreams for five years now. Does she have any idea of the effect she has on me? I can barely conceive of her power over me. I tried to quantify it once and gave my self a migraine that lasted four days. Finally, I decided that when it comes to her, when it comes to love, logic does not apply. 

God she's beautiful. Have I told her that recently? I really should once I remember how to speak. How the hell that idiot of a sempai of hers ever failed to see it I'll never know. I don't know whether to thank the gods for his stupidity or just go find him and beat him to death with his own shoe for ever hurting her. Beating with a shoe…I'm going back to my head trauma theory.

She's starting to frown. Her jaw is doing that grinding thing it always does when she's upset and/or about to punch something. Wait, she can't possibly think that I don't feel the same way that I'm not over the fucking moon over this. She's starting to turn away. Work mouth work damn you! 

"Gack…"

Gack? That's the best I could come up with? I sounded like a prepubescent duck. That's it I am never dying again! At least she stopped. Take a deep breath and try it again. 

"Urp..."

Oh like that was so much better. Oooh look my hand is on her arm. Nicely done. At least some part of me is functioning within reason. Her skin is so soft. Okay turn her around and tell her that you love her too.

"I ffffshhhaa…" More than one syllable, progress. She's doing that sexy little half smile of hers. This is good. Things are going one of two ways A.) She understands that I am suffering from some resurrection induced head malady and thus cannot speak my love to her freely, or B.) Nice Makoto is smiling at the crazy person while trying to figure out the best way to render her unconscious and deliver her to the proper authorities.  

She's reaching out. If she is going to knock me out I hope she puts me in a headlock then at least I'd be pressed up against her big…oh for the love of…that's it no more dying and no more quality time with a sugared up Minako!

Wait what is she doing? Leaning towards…soft…lips…oh god.

"I think I understand Ami," she says when we finally pull apart. I smile and bury my face into her neck. She starts to run her fingers through my hair.  So good…I close my eyes and pull her tighter against me. 

"Hey when did you get this bump on your head?"

I knew it!


End file.
